As users of communication devices (e.g., cellular phones) increasingly rely on their communication devices to perform tasks and services, many users want to locate other users nearby. The cellular network industry and service providers need solutions to provide location information to users of communication devices to address these user desires.
Features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.